


Лорд Грегори, открой!

by lumosik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Майкрофт у дверей Грегори, и много смс.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 12





	Лорд Грегори, открой!

то был обыкновенный поздний воскресный вечер, когда кажется, что время замирает, но оно плавно продолжает течь, минуты сменяют одну за одной и вот, настает тот момент, когда старинные бабушкины часы бьют полночь. И в этот самый момент инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейд понимает, что стоит в своей квартире перед входной дверью, все еще держась за дверную ручку. Его сердце бешено колотилось после хорошей пробежки от полюбившегося паба до дома по подворотням. Но инспектор не мог позволить чёрному «Ягуару» перехватить себя. Сейчас он ясно осознавал, как он устал, насколько сильно его раздражали эти внезапные исчезновения и такие же внезапные возвращения. Причём настигнуть эти возвращения могли его в любой точке планеты: будь то место преступления или душевая у него в квартире, хотя на последнее он редко жаловался. Но надо отдать Майкрофту должное, тот никогда не выпрыгивал из угла и не верещал тоненьким колосочком: «Сюрпризик!», как его бывшая жёнушка. Однако Майкрофт был особой куда более непредсказуемой. Отчасти от того, что за восемь месяцев их отношений Лестрейд так и не научился распознавать отношение Майкрофта к тому или иному делу по его однообразному тону. А по ночам, лёжа в постели и любуясь необычным профилем любовника, Грегори хотелось наклониться к нему и прошептать на ухо: «Кто ты, Майкрофт Холмс?». Но Грегори что-то останавливало, а на следующее утро Холмс снова исчезал. И всё это несказанно раздражало инспектора. Однако было и еще кое-что. Грегори боялся. Боялся, что причиняет Майкрофту одни только неудобства, а если так, тогда зачем он ему нужен?

Инспектор Скотланд-Ярда стоял перед входной дверью и старался не дышать. Свет он не включал и не шумел, когда заходил в квартиру, потому что в такое время суток все соседи давно спали. Его нет. Его нет дома.  
Грегори успел изучить профессиональные привычки Майкрофта настолько, чтобы почувствовать слежку уже после второй кружки пива. Мобильный телефон звякнул, сообщая о новом сообщении. Грегори прикрыл глаза, кляня себя за то, что не отключил телефон, не сменил номер и не выкинул этот мобильник к чертям. Он нашарил в кармане телефон, вздохнул и прочитал сообщение, пришедшее как всегда с неизвестного номера.  
«Я знаю, что ты здесь. МХ»  
Грегори про себя ухмыльнулся. Он вспомнил себя маленького. Мальчик в полосатой пижамке, сжимающий игрушечный пистолетик. Он стоит перед входной дверью, дома никого нет. Настойчивые звонки надоедают ему и он кричит: «Дома никого нет». Грегори тут же отверг этот вариант и решил ничего не писать в ответ. Сообщение повторяется.  
«Я знаю, что ты здесь. МХ»  
Спустя секунду появляется небольшая приписка.  
«Выключать телефон уже бессмысленно».  
Лейстрейд вздыхает и набирает в ответ.  
«И что ты же сделаешь тогда? Выбьешь дверь, разломаешь стену?»  
«Если бы мог, то сделал. МХ»  
«А ты прямо и не можешь?»  
«Я здесь один. МХ»  
Грег резко поднял голову и посмотрел в глазок. В темноте он сумел разглядеть чей-то силуэт с той стороны двери.

«Это напоминает переговоры. МХ»  
«И у нас у обоих есть в этом опыт. МХ»  
«И что же? Ты же знаешь, что я редко проигрывал в этом деле»  
«Не стоит забывать, что я никогда не проигрывал. МХ»  
«Ты слишком самоуверен. Не стоит забывать, что иногда переговоры могут зайти в тупик»  
«Сейчас мне нечего терять. МХ»  
«Правда?»  
«Нет. МХ»  
Грегори с удивлением поднял голову. Он посмотрел в глазок снова. Как бы ему хотелось сейчас вот так же заглянуть в глаза Майкрофта и, возможно, найти там искренность? Нет, этого просто не может быть!  
«У меня больше никого нет. МХ»  
«Шерлок?»  
Грегори готов был поклясться, что услышал за дверью смешок.  
«А как же мама?»  
«Я не хочу её сюда втягивать. МХ»  
«Что ты хочешь?»  
«Ты сам знаешь. МХ»  
С минуту они оба молчали. Грегори прислушивался к своему участившемуся дыханию и мыслям. Он ему всё-таки нужен. Он сам сказал. Но правда ли это? Майкрофт умеет притворяться, умеет быть льстивым перед дипломатами других стран, быть отличным подданным королевы, быть покладистым в руках инспектора. Грегори тяжко вздохнул. Новое сообщение не заставило себя ждать.  
«Это не в моих правилах, первым напоминать об обещаниях. Но сейчас ситуация критическая. МХ»  
«Какое обещание?»  
«Данное мне в лесу. МХ»  
«И мой ответ. МХ»

Лестрейд спустился по стенке и сел на корточки. Это была тяжелая артиллерия. Перед Лестрейдом пронеслись со скоростью света все предыдущие три года. Первый раз, когда Майкрофт появился в его кабинете. Их последующие редкие встречи. Гнев, сменяющийся на что-то более тёплое и нежное. Погоня. Ранение. Лес. Один. Внезапное появление Майкрофта. Выход всех чувств и, наконец, то обещание. Голова Грегори покоилась на коленях у Майкрофта, прислонившегося к стволу огромному дуба со старой, треснувшей корой. Грегори протянул здоровую руку к лицу Майкрофта: «Ты знаешь, я был влюблён в тебя уже после нашей четвёртой встречи». Майкрофт удовлетворённо кивнул.   
\- Почему же мы потеряли столько времени? Теперь я всегда буду с тобой, обещаю.  
\- Британскому правительству тоже свойственно ошибаться, – Майкрофт тогда впервые назвал себя так, по-настоящему. – Зря я боролся с самим собой так долго, уверенный, что у тебя нет сердца.

Из воспоминаний в реальность инспектора вернуло новое сообщение.  
«Я ухожу. Приятной тебе дальнейшей жизни. МХ»  
«Подожди. Останься. Ты был прав. У меня есть сердце»  
«Я всегда прав. МХ»  
«Я знаю»

Инспектор тут же принялся отрывать дверь. Руки дрожали, связка ключей со звоном упала на пол. «Лишь бы он не ушёл. Навсегда», - мысленно молился про себя Грег. Наконец ему удалось распахнуть дверь. Перед ним стоял Майкрофт, собственной персоной, как всегда опирающийся на зонт-трость. Он довольно улыбался.  
\- Ты заставил меня волноваться, – Майкрофт без церемоний прошествовал внутрь квартиры и сам захлопнул за собой дверь. Обычно это всегда делал Лестрейд.  
\- Ну, кто бы говорил, - Грег театрально закатил глаза, а затем наклонился к нему и пригрозил. – Считай это моей маленькой местью, и так будет всегда, если ты, по крайней мере, не будешь меня предупреждать заранее о своих отъездах.  
\- Я постараюсь. – Прошептал ему почти на ухо Майкрофт. – Королева должна учитывать пожелания своих лордов.


End file.
